UnusualIdealist
Larynx Facile, also known by his handle unusualIdealist, is a Troll. He is known to be a dark Blue blood with a bit of a quirky personality and a natural desire to assist others, strangely. His quirk is directly related to the number of trolls in his session, as well as a number of strange events and his own odd obsession with the number 6. His name translated into literal English relates to the human voice box and facile, which can mean "having a simplistic or superficial approach to things. " Biography Larynx had the life typical of a Blueblood, however his story is a bit more unique. In a universe that slightly differed from Alternia's, he came from a planet named Correspia. Correspia had elements of Alternia's culture but oddly enough lacked large elements such as Gl'bGolyb and seadwellers, which made him very surprised to meet any seadwellers from Alternia and corresponding universes containing seadwellers. His Lusus was very protective and slightly more agile when Larynx was a grub, his aptly named "Sloth Dad" being very strong but a bit of a lumbering beast. The creature tended to "honk" sometimes while in Larynx's company, somewhat igniting a fondness in the Troll for the Subjugglators, if he wasn't already taken by their generally humor-driven yet insane lifestyle. Shortly after entering the Medium in which he had to serve as Domtyr Miswoe's server player, he knew the Troll had no choice but to return the favor as Domtyr was generally hated by the rest of the session players who refused to assist the brusque and class-obsessed troll. Larynx spent a large amount of his time gathering grist, alchemizing various items, and solving puzzles trying to rake in large amounts of boondollars and boonbonds, being strangely obsessed with having large amounts of wealth. His team leader, Ductor Ordino, condemned the act as "<{}> -gener{-}l w{-}ste of time {-}nd resources". Eventually the session took a much darker turn when it was revealed that Domtyr had possibly killed two of the original 6 session players, and as usual though Ductor was their time player and could have fixed this he was far more concerned with his own goals, much to the dismay of his team, who were having more and more difficulty getting in touch with him. Larynx decided they needed an edge, and allowed Domtyr to slay him on his Quest Cocoon that took what felt like ages to find, only to get into a serious and potentially fatal argument that led to the Troll's death first, prompting his resurrection to which Larynx was so enraged that he slew Domtyr via backstabbing. During a period where the game was thought to have glitched, Larynx and Ductor were forced to fight off large waves of powerful creatures while searching for Ductor's Quest Cocoon. In the unfortunate aftermath, Ductor was not only slain but eaten whole by one of the creatures, causing much distress to Larynx and briefly causing him to completely lose control, slaying everything around him in God Tier empowered rage. The unfortunate circumstances prevented Ductor from being revivable via corpse kissing (though awkward this would have been for both) and caused Larynx to slip into a steady depression in which against what he considered his better judgement, he revived Domtyr and instructed him on how to God Tier using his Dersite Quest Cocoon. After Larynx had gotten over his painful and tragic loss of one of his closest comrades he and Domtyr began a search for a possible Space player that was said to still be alive, causing quite a bit of resistance and protests from Domtyr who claims the Troll was too dangerous to be trusted. Larynx believed that anyone who could make Domtyr unhappy and survive one of his brutal assaults must be a trustworthy ally. Personality Larynx is an extremely quirky, optimistic Troll that tends to focus on the positive, even including moral decisions, making him seem almost if not completely Human in some regards. He does however seen to have an affluence of Subjugglator traits stemming from a history of his hive actually being located in a former stomping ground of the deranged clowns, not to mention his own Lusus making a random "honk" noise as sloth Lusii are known to do. While mostly calm and collected, even a bit silly or naive, he can and will sometimes slip into a spontaneous rage where his more murderous and dangerous side becomes visible, harkening to his Blueblooded origin that while heavily masked is still very much a part of his identity. This effect is even more disconcerting in his God Tier form, where his attacks (previously a combination of swordplay and controlled "soul" energy imbued into his weapons) become very difficult to dodge and are able to slice through most materials extremely easily. A huge downside of this increased power is that his body tends to overexert itself and cause him to pass out, sometimes even leaving permanent damage in cases of prolonged focus. Relationships Larynx has never had much of a problem getting along with anyone with the exception of Trolls who choose to heavily embrace the blood caste system, of which he is vehemently opposed. He is not always open to admit it but part of his nature has always wanted a willing acceptance of who he was, good or bad, at least to be recognized as some sort of significant figure to others. He has looked to Ductor Ordino as a sort of "second Lusus" guardian though the two consistently tended to bump heads over decisions being made by the seemingly inept leader. Larynx was partially aware of Ductor's returned respect to him, deeming him "HA: <{}> -not such {-} b{-}d kid" and swears that Ductor looked on him as a bit of a descendant, even. He has never gotten along with Domtyr Miswoe, whom he had officially decided was his Kismesis (<3<) early on, the two tending to get into fights and verbal arguments on a near constant basis, normally huge conflicts of interest including Domtyr's cruel, callous nature towards his team and others. Larynx and Domtyr both agreed that they were no longer Kismeses upon Domtyr's God Tiering, Domtyr claiming "DM: -α- There is nothing but platonic hate where there was once passionate hate. -Ω-" Larynx had a brief crush on Arale (differentTurret) which oddly enough sprouted into a more pale relationship of moiraillegiance, where he oftentimes did his best to help Arale in any way that he could, whenever he could. This relationship grew a bit more complex again when feelings became a bit redder and causing more concupiscent feelings began to resurface (<3). Lusus Larynx has always been quite fond of his "Sloth Dad" Lusus that was a lumbering giant but grew less able to protect the Troll as time went on. At about the age of 4 sweeps or so, Larynx was partially forced to defend himself with his self-trained swordsman skills, however not usually fighting creatures that were difficult to kill or frighten off. When his Lusus died at the beginning of the session, Larynx immediately prototyped the creature's head and a knowledge of Correspia's history, causing his Lusus to become a lot more grim and harder to deal with as he spouted dark facts about the planet's past including various wars and political struggles through time. Category:Fantroll Category:Blueblood Category:Living Category:God Tier